Indecent Obsession
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Scott has an obsession – Rogue – virtual reality naughtiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Indecent Obsession

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: I wish Scott were mine, but alas he's not.

Archive Rights: Please ask first.

Feedback: Better than a fake orgasm.

Summary: Scott has an obsession – Rogue – virtual reality naughtiness ensues.

Pairings: Scott & Virtual Reality *Rogue* and Logan & Rogue

Author's notes: Just to clarify things – this fic deals with Scott's fantasies and how he wants Rogue to act. And in case you're wondering, Scott doesn't call Virtual Reality *Rogue* by her real name because he doesn't know it, and therefore he couldn't have plugged it into the program. The VR scenes are in italic font. I actually wrote the 'better grade deal' scene long before I found out that Anna Paquin's character attempts a similar tactic in Spike Lee's "25th Hour".

Date: September 2002

Thanks to Heather, Terri & Taryn for letting me foist the rough draft of this on them and for their infinite patience with all the subsequent revisions.

A big thanks to J Marie – it was *Marie's* statement to Scott in 'Marie's World' that inspired this fic: _{__What do you think your team would think of you, Scott, if they knew of the erotic sexual fantasies that you secretly harbor for your young, female student? Do you believe they would be appalled to know how badly you wish you could touch her, taste her, fuck her? How do you think Logan would react if he knew that the innocent creature he has sworn to protect sends you running for a cold shower far too often?}_ *Meep* That statement just begged to have its own fic written, so I did and this is the result.

~ Indecent Obsession ~

Scott Summers had a secret. A monumental secret. That, if discovered, would not only end his relationship with Jean, but surely also get his teaching credentials summarily yanked by Charles. Scott wanted one of his students – Rogue. From the moment he'd freed her from Logan's burning truck he'd had the overwhelming urge to possess her. Something about her shot right through him and straight to his groin. He'd never had such an immediate sexual reaction to anyone before – not even the first time he'd laid eyes on Jean. He'd been resentful when Logan garnered all the credit and resultant hero worship for saving Rogue from Magneto – after all, he'd contributed too. He'd been the one who'd blasted Erik, freeing Logan from the man's magnetic grasp and thereby enabling him to stop the rings from spinning. At first Scott thought Rogue's dismissal in his part of the rescue effort was due to her absorbing Logan's personality, and therefore his prejudices, but as she returned to 'normal' her focus remained on Logan. Scott breathed a sigh of relief when Logan was well enough to hit the road, but was dismayed to see Rogue sporting his tag around her neck when she bounced back into the rec room. The bastard didn't even want her and yet he felt compelled to mark her as his – the selfish prick.

Scott walked past Rogue's room late one night and heard her sniffling. A very subtle questioning of her roommates the following day revealed that she'd cried herself to sleep every night since Logan's departure. He knew Logan felt he'd fulfilled his obligation by making sure she was physically safe, but he hadn't taken into consideration her needs included emotional stability as well. Scott found himself wanting to give her someone else to replace the asshole who'd promised to take care of her and then almost immediately abandoned her. He did realize, though, that his solution of physically 'comforting' her was more about his own needs than hers and that was enough to rein him in ~ at least publicly.

Scott discovered that one of his students had created an X-rated virtual reality program designed to be used in the Danger Room. He'd confiscated the program disc, with a stern lecture about proper use of school equipment and promised it wouldn't go on the student's permanent record as long as the student never mentioned it again. He'd then plugged his own fantasy into the program and in the middle of the night would slip out of the room he shared with Jean to 'play' with a virtual reality Rogue. Luckily for him Jean was a deep Rem-cycle sleeper because it usually took him a while to calm down after he returned from the Danger Room.

His nightly sessions with VR Rogue permitted him to put somewhat of a leash on his daytime fantasies about her, allowing his desires to go undiscovered by Jean or Charles. However, when Rogue showed up in class one day in a tight shirt that strained across obviously bra-less breasts it did send him running for a cold shower in the middle of the day and a very enthusiastic session in the Danger Room later that night. Making love to Jean had become an exercise in self-control due to the 'link' she'd established between them. He had to make sure he didn't think of Rogue at an inopportune moment – such as when he was climaxing, or he'd have some serious explaining to do.

When Rogue needed additional help with an English assignment Scott found himself alone with her after class and he'd practically had to sit on his hands to stop himself from touching her. Jean's innocent comment a few days later that it appeared Rogue's crush had transferred from Logan to Scott fueled one of his best Danger Room sessions thus far. He wondered what Rogue would think of his conception of her as a vixen – wonderfully uninhibited and sinfully talented.

Charles informed Scott, Ororo and Jean that Logan would be returning within a few weeks and had accepted both a teaching position and a place on the team. Jean knew that Scott would not be pleased, and even offended, that Charles had extended the offer of team membership without first consulting him – especially as he should've remembered Scott's apprehension about Logan accompanying them to the Statue. At the end of the meeting she wasn't terribly surprised when Scott requested a moment of Charles' time.

Sending a telepathic message to Scott to be respectful and not argumentative, Jean simply threw Charles a look that didn't need any further explication – telepathic or otherwise. Charles nodded in acknowledgment and prepared to face the wrath of the perturbed team leader. He was somewhat bewildered when Scott's irritation appeared directed at Logan's return in general and didn't focus specifically on the team aspect. Charles concluded that Scott's predominant misgiving was about the possibility of Logan aggressively pursuing Jean. He reassured his protégé that while Jean would naturally find the attention flattering, he firmly believed that nothing would ever happen between them. Scott realized that apparently he wasn't projecting what was actually bothering him and was grateful that Charles' ethics prevented him from generally 'scanning' people without permission. He mumbled a hasty agreement with Charles and then quickly excused himself before his shields slipped.

Although caffeine was probably the last thing he needed, Scott went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and found Rogue leaning against the countertop eating ice cream right out of a pint-sized carton. She'd apparently just come from the gym as she was clad in only a pair of skintight workout shorts and, God help him, a sports bra that displayed plenty of bare creamy-skinned, nicely toned tummy. Scott instantly got hard.

"Hi," he managed to choke out.

"Scott," Rogue mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

A droplet of the soft ice cream fell, landing on the top curve of one of her breasts, and without pausing long enough to think about either of their mutations, Scott reached out a finger to wipe it off. Even though the contact was brief Scott felt a tingle, which he wasn't sure was simply a product of his imagination or Rogue's skin instantaneously responding. Unbeknownst to him, it was the latter and though it wasn't enough for her to absorb his mutation, it was sufficient to enable her to pick up his surface thoughts. Her wide-eyed expression and the pink stain that tinted her cheeks was her startled reaction to those brief but decidedly carnal images. When Rogue flicked her tongue over her lips to catch a stray drop of ice cream Scott leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her. She let out a gasp, which brought him to his senses and made him straighten up.

"I gotta go," Rogue managed to squeak out and took off in a blur of dark green lycra.

Scott scrubbed a hand over his face and decided coffee wouldn't do it so he pulled a beer out of the fridge. He drained the beer quickly and went to reach for another one, then decided that getting intoxicated wasn't the best solution and headed for his room where a nice cold shower beckoned.

Later that night right, after Scott was certain that Jean was sound asleep, he slipped out of their bed and headed down to the Danger Room's observation room. He'd programmed several different scenarios, but instead of choosing a specific sequence he let the computer randomly select one and headed down to the main arena. He was anxious to find out which fantasy he'd be living tonight. The one common denominator in each program was that Rogue had control of her mutation; after all there was no need to bother with being creative if it was all a simulation.

Scott closed and locked the outer door then noticed the setting was a replica of his classroom. Walking over and sitting down at his desk he saw a stack of reports and smirked. Even in his fantasies he couldn't escape from grading papers.

He was halfway through the first report before *Rogue* came in asking if she could speak to him about the grade on her Shakespeare essay. He casually gestured her over - instantly getting a hard-on as she bounced towards him wearing a white button-down shirt, a sinfully short red and black plaid skirt and white knee-high socks with black penny loafers. She looked like every guy's schoolgirl fantasy come to life. As there was conveniently no other chair nearby besides the one Scott was using, *Rogue* perched herself on the corner of the desk – her creamy thighs dangerously close to Scott's left arm.

"_What seems to be the problem, *Rogue*?" Scott asked in his best 'concerned teacher' voice._

"_Well, I think I deserve an A on that report instead of the B you gave me. I did a lot of research, which I listed in the footnotes and I even added graphics. John's report wasn't nearly as detailed, yet he got an A minus. It just doesn't seem fair," *Rogue* stated, giving Scott big doe eyes and adding a pout for good measure. _

_Scott couldn't help smiling – he loved the doe eyes coupled with the pout. He was fairly certain she'd attempted to employ that same tactic with Logan and was amazed that he'd found the strength to leave anyway. _

"_It just one grade," Scott said, playing along._

"But it messes up my whole grade curve," *Rogue* replied, the pout even more exaggerated this time, "Won't you reconsider, please?"

"_I'm not in the habit of changing grades. Maybe if you did some extra credit it would bring up your overall grade," Scott offered as he watched her shift, which made the little plaid skirt ride up slightly._

"_What did you have in mind?" *Rogue* asked in a voice that had dropped to a sexy whisper. _

_Scott's left hand slid under the little skirt and up her right thigh to the juncture between her legs. *Rogue* cooperatively opened her legs slightly and Scott slipped his fingers under the cotton fabric of her panties. She braced her hands on the desk and threw her head back as he stroked her. When he suddenly removed his hand she whimpered in disappointment. _

"_I wanna taste you," he huskily told her as he reached under the skirt and she raised her bottom so that he could pull her panties down. Taking them off completely, he tossed the scrap of fabric over his shoulder. He removed her shoes, but left the sweet little knee-high socks in place. _

_He stood up so that he was now directly in front of her, positioned between her splayed legs. He undid the buttons of her white cotton shirt and spread the material apart to reveal a white lace bra. *Rogue* moved to release the clasp in the front, but Scott stopped her – wanting the pleasure of doing it himself. He unsnapped the clasp and her breasts spilled out. Immediately palming them, he stroked his thumbs over rose-tipped nipples that peaked instantly. Then he leaned down and brushed his tongue over first one and then the other before pushing her backward until she was lying flat on the desk. _

_While he could certainly spend an inordinate amount of attention on her breasts he was anxious to taste the sweetness lower down. Bunching her skirt up around her waist, Scott pushed her legs apart even more and bent his head down. She shuddered and gasped as his tongue made contact. He made long sweeps through her moist folds and up to her clit, which he licked and then gently sucked. *Rogue* raised her hips pushing herself more insistently against his mouth and Scott responded by sticking his tongue into her. As the pleasure rippled through her, *Rogue* moaned and bucked against Scott's talented mouth. _

"_Oh my God!" *Rogue* screamed as she came and bathed Scott's face with her juices. _

"_You have the sweetest little pussy I've ever tasted," Scott declared as he came up for air._

_*Rogue* sat up, balancing herself on shaky arms – her face and body flushed from her orgasm – and tried to catch her breath._

_Scott grinned at her wickedly and peeled off his shirt, then undid his pants and let them drop to the floor. Removing his shoes and socks he stepped out of the crumpled pile of fabric and kicked everything aside. *Rogue's* eyes roamed appreciatively over his torso before dropping to his engorged cock and Scott was delighted to note that her chocolate brown eyes had darkened even more with unabashed desire. She reached out to touch him. Scott let her explore for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of her small hand stroking up and down the length, her touch so different than when he pleasured himself. Her curious fingers circled the head and ran over the slit that was already dripping with pre-cum, and by now they were both breathing hard._

"_In me. Now." Was all that *Rogue* was able to squeeze out between gulps of air. _

_Scott reached between her thighs and ran his fingers over her folds as *Rogue* flashed him a quizzical look – hadn't they just done that?_

"_Just checking to see if you're wet enough for me to slide in nice and easy," Scott offered in way of explanation. _

_Those words, combined with his touch, caused a renewed pool of moisture between her legs. Satisfied that she was ready for him, he spread the pre-cum over the head of his cock for added lubrication and moved to penetrate her. _

"_Take me, Scott," *Rogue* implored – as if he needed any encouragement. _

_Wrapping her legs around his hips, he put just the first couple of inches inside, then thrust forward and tugged her toward him at the same time – effectively impaling her. Once he was embedded to the hilt he pulled almost all the way out and then plunged back in again. He repeated this several times and each time she raised her hips to meet each powerful thrust. Scott leaned forward to bury his face against her neck, crushing her breasts against his chest as he licked the spot where her pulse was beating wildly. His whole body was humming and from the vibrations he could feel wherever their bare skin touched, she was experiencing the same sensations. _

"_So beautiful. So perfect," he whispered against her ear as she rippled around him. _

_It suddenly dawned on him that they hadn't kissed yet, so he slid his lips over to her mouth and lightly touched them to one corner. He then feathered his lips over hers before pressing down more firmly. *Rogue* responded immediately and they were kissing ardently. He wasn't sure who opened whose mouth first, but soon their tongues were hungrily licking at each other. To him she tasted like his favorite honey-roasted peanut butter; and to her he tasted like warm caramel sauce – the kind he knew she loved poured over French vanilla ice cream. They continued to devour each other as their bodies moved towards mutual release. *Rogue* wrapped her legs tighter around Scott's hips as she hurtled toward the precipice that she'd willingly fling herself off of, sending her into an orgasmic abyss. Scott was metaphorically chasing right after – ready to freefall with her. _

"_Oh yes, oh yes," *Rogue* moaned as she found herself teetering on the edge. _

"_Argh, I'm gonna come so hard," Scott announced as he felt her start to splinter apart under him. _

"_Scott!" she screamed as she surrendered to the heat that engulfed her._

_Scott gave one final thrust and spilled himself deep inside her as the white-hot flame consumed him too. _

Scott found himself standing naked and panting in an empty arena – his clothes scattered around him. He worried for a minute that someone had shut off the program, which meant he was busted. Looking up at the windows of the observation room, he couldn't see anyone peering down at him. Dressing quickly, he sprinted up to the control room to check out the problem. He sighed with relief when he discovered that a power surge had merely interrupted the program. A little upset that he hadn't had the chance to have a post-coital cuddle with his fantasy lover, he went back downstairs to take a quick shower. It wouldn't be a particularly good idea to climb back into bed with Jean and still be coated in sticky come. If Jean woke up as he returned to bed he had what he hoped was a reasonable justification for his middle of the night shower. He'd explain that he'd had a slight case of insomnia and decided to work out in the gym for a while, which necessitated the shower. It was close enough to the truth – after all, he'd had a workout of sorts. Scott lucked out and Jean didn't wake up as he slid between the sheets. He went to sleep planning the next night's 'rendezvous'.


	2. Chapter 2

Indecent Obsession – chapter two

A late evening return from a pick-up mission had Scott skipping his 'rendezvous' with *Rogue* the next night. In fact, it was several more nights – his frustration growing – before he finally had the chance to slip away. He was heading down to the Danger Room when he noticed the glow of light coming from the indoor pool area. Someone else was apparently awake at one o'clock in the morning and he went to investigate.

A lone figure was currently underwater gliding towards the steps at the northern end of the pool. Scott crouched down on the deck and waited for the mystery swimmer to surface.

"Hey," he said as the person finally came up for air, then spluttered and fell back under from the surprise.

Scott was just about to jump in when the person resurfaced. It was Rogue.

"Sorry," he tossed out.

Rogue stood up in the waist-deep turquoise water and Scott saw that she was in a bikini. He'd never seen so much bare Rogue outside of his computer-generated fantasies and he swallowed hard as a certain region of his body immediately responded.

"Scott, I could've drowned," Rogue said as she realized her current state of undress and sunk back down so that only her head and shoulders were visible above the waterline.

"Nah, I would've jumped in and rescued you," he replied, flashing her a grin that emphasized his high cheekbones.

"And then I'd have to go get help to rescue your butt when my mutation zapped you," she retorted with a dimpled smile of her own.

"Wouldn't the water somehow negate your mutation?" he asked.

His expression was suddenly one of thoughtful contemplation, as if he were seriously considering jumping in to test his theory.

Not wanting the possibility of having to leave him lying unconscious on the bottom of the pool while she fetched help, Rogue held up her hand and said, "Let's not try that without a qualified lifeguard on duty, okay?"

"So what's with the moonlight swim?" he asked, still kneeling down – afraid to stand up for fear of revealing his reaction to her practically naked presence.

"Too dangerous during the day when other people are around," she stated matter-of-factly, but with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

A couple of minor 'accidents' soon after she'd arrived, coupled with the typical exaggeration of the incident in Logan's room, had a lot of the students giving her a wide berth. Rogue often found herself a spectator, sitting on the sidelines and watching the group activities the other kids took for granted. As it seemed unimaginable that anyone could feel isolated in a house overflowing with occupants, Rogue's plight – for the most part – had been overlooked. Scott, Jean and Ororo had attempted to persuade her to join in, but having to be constantly covered wasn't conducive to some activities – like swimming for instance. Charles had purchased her a wetsuit, but the teasing it provoked had Rogue retreating to her room in tears.

"I was gonna do a few laps myself," he said, the lie sliding off his tongue easily, "Do you mind?"

Sensing her fear, he quickly added, "It's a big pool, we're not likely to collide."

So maybe his reasons for wanting to join her in the pool weren't completely altruistic, but then again her gift wasn't telepathy and he was sure she'd never find out. He figured she'd slap him if she had an inkling what he did to her in his fantasies, not realizing that thanks to the brief touch in the kitchen the other day, she was already privy to a few of his more secret thoughts.

"Okay…I guess," she stammered.

"Great," he said and then walked off to one of the changing rooms to procure a suit. She was nervous enough without him skinny dipping; besides if he were naked she'd clearly see his raging hard-on and that would be a pretty good indicator of the real reason he was intent on hanging around. Nice baggy swim trunks were definitely the way to go.

When he returned to the pool she was sitting on the wide steps absently slicing her hands through the water. He put his foot on the first step and Rogue, broken out of her reverie, jumped and then scooted over to the far end of the steps.

"I won't bite," Scott said, then with a teasing grin added, "Unless you want me to?"

Rogue threw him a startled, puzzled look.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," he offered, even as he mulled over the potential tastiness of her pale skin.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not used to having company when I'm here."

Scott glanced over at her – they were sitting on the top step so the water only came up to their hips, which afforded him a splendid view of her ample breasts that were barely restrained within the miniscule bikini top. He was infinitely grateful his crotch was submerged in the cool water. Rogue meanwhile had been sneaking her own peeks at Scott, appreciating the sculpted musculature that usually spent way too much time hidden under turtlenecks or primly buttoned-up shirts. She wondered if what she'd picked up from him when he'd wiped the droplet of ice cream off of her was simply wishful thinking on her part – her own fantasy of what she wanted him to be fantasizing about when he looked at her. A flush of arousal made her warm despite the cool water.

There was suddenly an awkward silence.

"Race you to the other end," Scott suggested in an effort to break the tension.

"You're on," she replied and dove into the water.

"Cheater!" Scott yelled pointlessly as he plunged in after her.

He easily caught up to her and they both broke the surface and reached for the edge of the south side of the pool seconds apart with Scott's fingers touching first.

"No fair, your arms are longer," Rogue said as she splashed him playfully.

"You had a ten-second head start," he reminded her as he splashed her right back and she let out a sound that was part shriek and part giggle.

"Rematch!" Rogue shouted and dove under again heading back to the other end.

"Why you little…" Scott muttered before following her.

He still managed to reach the edge before her and she finally conceded defeat, and then initiated a splashing battle. In all the excitement Scott went to reach for her to push her under, but Rogue was able to react before they actually made contact and flinched away from his grasp. Mumbling something about getting carried away and it being too dangerous, she got out of the pool, grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and made a hasty exit – leaving Scott standing in waist-deep water in the suddenly quiet pool area.

Wasting no time, he got out of the pool, hastily dried himself off and headed to the Danger Room's control booth. He knew exactly what 'encounter' he wanted with *Rogue* tonight – one that involved the absence of even the tiniest scrap of forest green fabric. He loaded the program and went down to the main arena.

_Opening the door he found himself on the beach of a deserted island. Well, not quite deserted he noted with amusement, *Rogue* was there as well – looking quite fetching in the scraps of fabric that was all that was left of the clothes she'd been wearing when they'd crash landed on the island. The Blackbird's homing device had been damaged during the tumultuous landing and rescue wasn't imminent – something that strangely didn't bother Scott. The island appeared to negate their mutations and for once he was able to discard the damnable glasses and see the world in more than shades of red, while *Rogue* celebrated her emancipation by wearing as little as possible._

_Scott had constructed a thatched hut against one side of the cliffs at the northern end of the beach just in case any unexpected storms blew in – although he'd only programmed perfect weather, he knew *Rogue* would get a kick out of the 'Blue Lagoon' atmosphere. They'd been on the island for less than 24-hours when they'd made love for the first time. That initial encounter had been tender, but Scott had programmed this particular version of *Rogue* as a 'bad girl' who liked things a little kinkier. The next few days had been all about experimentation and who could be the most inventive. To Scott's delight, *Rogue* was winning their little game of one-upmanship._

_"I'm off to bathe in the lagoon," *Rogue* announced, "I'm feeling very 'dirty'," she added with a mischievous wink._

_Scott gave her a five-minute head start – enough time for her to get naked – before showing up on the bank of the lagoon and asking her if she needed any help washing her back._

_Cocking her head to one side, she favored him with a seductive smile and crooked her finger at him in invitation. Discarding his boxers in one swift motion, he dove into the cool water, surfacing just in front of her. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him._

_"*Rogue*," Scott sighed as their lips met._

_After they'd kissed each other just about senseless, he moved his mouth down onto her neck and licked at the droplets of water dancing along the creamy skin and murmured heated words against the damp flesh. The water reached to the bottom of her ribcage, leaving her breasts temptingly exposed. Unable to resist the rose-colored nipples, he leaned down to suck one into the heat of his mouth. *Rogue* threaded her fingers through his wet hair and thrust herself against his mouth. Scott responded by biting down gently, which made her let out a hiss that was more about pleasure than pain. He released the nipple and proclaimed how good she tasted before he bit down on the other one, as she responded by nipping at his earlobe. He returned his attention to her lush mouth, swiping his tongue across the fullness of her lips._

_He was so turned on that even the coolness of the water did nothing to diminish his erection._

_"I'm so hard for you, baby," he murmured against her mouth._

_"And my being wet has nothing to do with the lagoon," she whispered right back._

_He got them back to the bank in record time, and too excited for foreplay, he splayed her legs apart and plunged into her in one rapid movement. *Rogue's* legs instinctively wrapped around him as he cupped her bottom and began thrusting._

_"Harder. Fuck me harder," *Rogue* commanded as she dug her nails into his biceps._

_Scott complied and pistoned into her with more force._

_"YES! Oh, God, yes!" *Rogue* screamed as she thrashed about under him._

_Concentrating on giving her a hard ride, he found it practically impossible to verbalize anything, but knowing that this particular version of *Rogue* liked to hear him talk dirty, he tried._

_"Love. fucking. you," he managed to pant out._

_"Mmmmm," *Rogue* simply moaned – apparently she was having a difficult time being coherent as well._

_"Gonna come," Scott announced mere seconds before emptying himself deep inside her._

_He felt her inner muscles clench and milk him as her own orgasm overpowered her and she screamed his name in tribute to her release._

_Afterward as they lay naked wrapped in each other's arms, *Rogue* told him she didn't care if they ever got rescued._


	3. Chapter 3

Indecent Obsession – chapter three

The next morning, Scott was sitting in the main dining room eating breakfast when Rogue walked in and sat down next to him. She had her silky hair tied in a loose knot at the nape of her head and a faint dusting of make-up that enhanced her natural prettiness instead of overpowering it. He thought she should do her friends a favor and give them some pointers on the art of subtle make-up application. Most of them looked like they'd gotten a screaming deal on a truckload of cosmetics and had decided to use everything at once. He caught the scent of the perfume she'd been favoring lately – a vanilla-based fragrance that made him want to bury his face against her throat and lick it. Her pouty mouth was coated in a clear gloss, which he knew was strawberry-scented and he wondered if she tasted as good as he was imagining.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night," Rogue began. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she continued, "You know, for trying to treat me like a normal person."

He realized she was talking about their playfulness in the pool and wasn't quite sure what to say – 'You are normal' not exactly being the truth. And he couldn't confess that his reason for almost touching her whenever the opportunity presented itself was totally selfish and not merely to show the others there was nothing to fear.

Rogue waited another heartbeat, understanding that it was an awkward moment – that she'd caught Scott off-guard and he was at a loss for an appropriate response – before continuing.

"You're the only person besides Logan who doesn't flinch whenever I come within a hundred-yard radius, and I want you to know I appreciate that…a lot," her voice was choked with emotion as she looked at him with big brown eyes filled with adoration.

Rogue's ongoing idol worship of Logan irritated the hell out of Scott, but at least it appeared the Wolverine might just have to shove over a bit on that lofty pedestal.

When she laid a gloved hand on his arm and favored him with a shy smile, it took all the willpower he could muster not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Or technically knock himself senseless. Her reaction to his acts of kindness was just the response Scott had been hoping for and he felt fairly confident it could be parlayed from simple gratitude to something even more satisfying – for both of them. And yet he suddenly felt like a complete bastard for his late night sojourns to the Danger Room and the terribly naughty things he did with Rogue's virtual reality counterpart.

Scott was infinitely grateful Jean had some work that needed her immediate attention this morning. Opting to have her coffee 'to go', she was now safely ensconced downstairs in her lab instead of being up here with him. It would be dangerous for him to be gazing wistfully into Rogue's chocolate-colored eyes when his fiancée was in the vicinity. Despite the ever-present ruby glasses, Rogue instinctively knew he was staring at her – call it woman's intuition – and she blushed daintily. She picked up her blueberry muffin and nibbled on one edge, not noticing his reaction to that perfectly innocent gesture.

Just then, Mildred, the Professor's new secretary, approached their table. The fifty-something good-natured woman had been a welcome addition to their staff – even initiating a form of 'casual Friday'. At first Charles had refused, calling it undignified, and then after much prodding, reluctantly agreed to lose the jacket of his suit. By the third Friday Mildred had somehow managed to convince him to ditch the suit completely for a pair of dress slacks and a shirt sans tie. Well, he'd tried to wear a tie, but Mildred had taken a pair of scissors and boldly cut it off. When she'd told him that a peek of chest hair was sexy, he'd blushed furiously as both Jean and Ororo tried to stifle a laugh.

"Good morning," Mildred said, addressing both Scott and Rogue, then favoring the younger woman with a warm smile, "Rogue, you're just the person I was looking for. Charles is just about finished speaking to Logan and he's asked to talk to you."

The Professor rarely made contact telepathically, as it was too jarring for most people, which explained why Mildred was there to deliver the message in person.

"Do you know what the Professor wants to speak to me about?" Rogue asked as she moved to stand up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear. It's Logan that wants to talk to you, sweetie," Mildred clarified.

A wave of disappointment swept over Scott as he saw Rogue's face light up. A flash of irritation surfaced next as he thought about Logan's infuriatingly bad timing. He watched Rogue bounce off happily after Mildred and considered pounding a holographic Wolverine in tonight's Danger Room session instead of making love to sweet little *Rogue*. Maybe he'd do both – beat the snot out of VR *Logan***** and then force him to watch as he victoriously claimed his 'prize'. Scott shook his head – he certainly was getting into 'letters to Penthouse' territory lately.

At the end of the afternoon training session Charles informed the younger team members that their uniforms had been completed and were awaiting them in their lockers. The five junior X-Men scurried off in excited anticipation.

If Scott thought seeing Rogue in a skintight bodysuit did all kinds of interesting things for his lower region, he was totally unprepared for the sight of her in the form-fitting leather and 'fuck me' high-heeled boots. He was grateful that he'd opted to wear a long t-shirt and baggy shorts for today's training session because they managed to successfully conceal the instant hard-on he got the moment she re-entered the gym. The zipper on her uniform was down low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage and all he could think about was taking a hold of the little metal tab and lowering that zipper even more until she spilled out of the buttery-soft material.

_{Scott!}_ A voice echoed in his head. Shit, he'd been projecting and Charles had picked up on it.

If there was such a thing as internal mumbling, Scott was doing it as he sought a reasonable explanation for his lewd thoughts directed at someone other than his fiancée.

{It's okay, Scott, you are a normal man after all, and she is quite lovely. Tip of the day – try and rein in those particular thoughts when you're around Jean.}

Charles punctuated that last 'remark' with a conspiratorial wink and a bloom of heat suffused Scott's face.

"All I need now is a whip and a pair of handcuffs and I'd be fulfilling all of Dean's fantasies," Jubilee said, referring to her boyfriend of the moment.

"Hey, Kitty, there are 265 bones in the human body, would you like another one?" John asked with a naughty lift of his eyebrows.

"You're so gross," Kitty retorted.

"That's not a 'no'," he replied with a grin.

"I think my uniform's a little tight around the crotch," Bobby said as he fidgeted.

"You wish," Jubilee replied with a snort.

"Well, I'm changing out of this homage to bondage and discipline and then I'm off to wash my car," John announced.

"You're actually gonna wash that heap? Aren't you worried it's the dirt that's actually holding it together?" Bobby asked, barely controlling the urge to laugh.

"Hey, that car happens to be a classic," John replied, defending the beat-up piece of junk he'd purchased the previous summer that was, much to Scott's dismay, currently leaking a variety of fluids all over the floor of the garage.

"I didn't know crap could be labeled 'classic'. I'd offer you a dollar for it, but I'd be allowing myself to be ripped off," Bobby said with a chuckle, proud of his wit.

"Well, at least I own something with an engine, unlike a certain someone whose only mode of transportation is a skateboard," John quipped back, which instantly deflated Bobby. Then turning to the trio of girls he asked, "Would you three like to slip into your bikinis and help me give my baby a bath?"

"Bah, you just want an excuse to ogle our goodies," Jubilee said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know…I'm a bad boy. I oughta be spanked," John said and flashed Jubilee a look that contained enough heat that his gift could've probably ignited it into a small fireball.

Rogue just blushed at all the sexual innuendo being bantered about, which naturally Scott found very appealing. Thoughts of wanting to follow her into the locker room and help peel her out of the leather were quickly suppressed as he glanced over at Charles. Luckily for him the Professor was too busy shielding his mind from the onslaught of naughty images from the others to pay heed to anyone specifically. Scott meanwhile was debating between two equally enticing scenarios for tonight's 'rendezvous' with *Rogue*.

Jean was suffering from one of her infamous headaches that were all too common among telepaths. Although under Charles' tutelage Jean's shields were growing progressively stronger, there were some days that she was overwhelmed from the constant barrage of images from a houseful of teenagers exploring their sexualities. Scott had once jokingly asked her if she'd learned anything they could put to good use.

Having access to pharmaceuticals had its advantage and Jean was now sleeping peacefully in a drug-induced haze. Knowing she wouldn't wake up for the next eight hours Scott pondered acting out both scenarios he'd considered earlier as he headed down to the Danger Room.

As he opened the program file he couldn't decide which fantasy to indulge in first. Remembering Logan's interruptive phone call at breakfast time made the choice easier. He was going to enjoy teaching him just who *Rogue* belonged to and proceeded to make his selection.

_Scott opened the door of the main arena and stepped into a replica of the driveway in front of the garage. Some of the students who didn't have parents sending them 'pocket money' would do chores around the mansion for a small allowance. One such student was *Rogue*, who was busy washing Scott's prized cherry-red 1965 Mustang that he'd saved from the junkyard and spent a year lovingly restoring. She was currently attired in only the briefest of denim shorts and a sleeveless white cotton half-shirt that was tied in a knot between her breasts, which left her tummy enticingly exposed. _

_He stood at the edge of the garage, concealed by an Italian Cyprus tree, and just observed the object of his fantasies as she soaped up his 'baby'. She bent over the hood to reach the section closest to the windshield and the motion made the little shorts ride up enough to give him a nice glimpse of her __curvaceous __bottom. His breathing hitched as his hard-on strained the material of his neatly pressed chinos. He continued to just watch as she bathed his car with the bubbly cleanser and was tempted to unzip and stroke himself, but ultimately decided he'd rather it was her hand, or preferably her mouth, on his cock. _

_The day was unbearably hot, with the temperature easily in the mid-90's, and *Rogue* decided to cool off by spraying herself down with the hose before she rinsed the car. That made the thin cotton material of her tiny shirt completely transparent, and Scott could now readily make out the sweet little peaks of her nipples. No longer content with simply being a voyeur, he stepped out from his hiding place and strode over to the soaking wet young woman. _

_He was stunned when she told him he looked 'hot' and proceeded to turn the hose on him – soaking him as well. In one fluid motion he peeled off his waterlogged t-shirt revealing a nicely muscled chest with a dusting of hair that trailed down his finely sculpted physique. *Rogue* released an appreciative sigh and licked her lips. _

"_I wanna taste you," he said huskily._

"_Where?" *Rogue* asked mischievously. _

"_How about I start with that temptingly sweet mouth of yours," Scott replied as he bent his head and captured her lips with his own sexy mouth._

_*Rogue* opened her mouth cooperatively and Scott sunk his tongue into it to lick at her smaller tongue. He drew her against him, and then slid his hands under the edge of her shorts to caress her bottom as her arms wrapped around him and her small hands began mapping his broad back. When they broke for air, he looked down at her and told he thought it was unfair that he was bare-chested while she still had her top on – sheer as it was, and leaving nothing to the imagination. When she reached to untie the knot that held the clinging material to her, he pulled her hands away – wanting the pleasure of stripping her himself. There was something infinitely exciting each time the first moment her breasts were revealed to him and his breath caught in his throat as he parted the sodden fabric and then helped her shrug out of it. _

"_Damn, you have the most perfect nipples," Scott proclaimed as he bent his head and licked first one and then the other. _

"_And you have the most perfect cock,"*Rogue* said as she unzipped his pants, pushed them down past his hips, taking his boxers with them,_ _and sank to her knees in front of him._

_He threaded his fingers through her brown and platinum hair as she took him into her mouth and started a gentle sucking action._

"_Oh yeah, suck me, baby," he said as he closed his eyes and his head lolled to one side. _

_He stood there with his pants around his ankles as she worked her tongue and teeth over his throbbing flesh. In Scott's fantasy world *Rogue* was talented at giving blowjobs and with a strangled gasp, he soon emptied himself down her throat. Stepping out of his shoes and the pile of fabric that constituted his pants and boxers, he kicked everything aside. Then he pulled *Rogue* up to a standing position and dove for her mouth, tasting himself and finding it turned him on more than he would've thought. His fingers unsnapped the button and pulled down the zipper of her shorts, then pushed them down – running his hands over the cheeks of her bottom, left exposed by her thong panties. The shorts hit the ground and she stepped out of the wet denim, leaving her in just the thong. Scott picked up the hose and sprayed the hood of the Mustang to cool it off, then lifted *Rogue* up and placed her on it. Taking a moment to admire the image of her soft curves against the hard metal, he relieved her of the last scrap of modesty, then parted her legs and bent his head down to taste her. _

"_Oh, God yes, lick me," *Rogue* moaned as he swiped his tongue over her. _

_Scott ran his mouth up and down her until he took her over the edge and the hood of the car had a different kind of wet spot. As *Rogue's* head lolled to her right she noticed someone in one of the upstairs windows was looking down on them. _

"_We have an audience," she informed Scott who had stood up and was currently wiping her juices off of his mouth with the back of his hand._

_His gaze followed to where she was gesturing with a tilt of her head and saw the spectator – *Logan*. _

"_Well, shall we give Mr. Peep Show Customer his quarter's worth?" he asked with a wicked grin._

_*Rogue* sat up, pulled Scott towards her and they melted into a heated kiss. _

_Having noticed that the window was partially open, Scott realized that *Logan's* enhanced senses would enable him to hear them, and possibly even catch the scent of *Rogue's* arousal. _

_He pushed her back down onto the hood and then climbed on top of her, not even caring that they were denting his 'baby'._

_Brushing his fingers over her full lips, he asked, "Whose kisses do you want, *Rogue*?"_

"_Yours," she replied as she pulled him toward her and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth._

"_Who do you want touching and licking these?" he asked as he cupped her breasts._

"_You," she answered as the moisture pooled between her legs. _

"_And kissing your tummy?" Scott continued as he trailed his mouth down her body._

"_Guess?" she replied mischievously._

"_Me?" he asked, flashing her a naughty grin and then dipping his tongue into her navel, which made her giggle._

_Parting her legs slightly and placing his hand between them, he continued, "And whose mouth and cock do you want here?" _

"_Yours," *Rogue* moaned as her arousal kicked up several more notches. _

"_I'm so hard for you, baby, and I just wanna fuck you," he said as he splayed her legs apart and positioned himself to penetrate her._

"_Oh yes, fuck me, Scott," *Rogue* said, her voice a combination of mischief and lust. _

_Scott reached over her and grabbed onto the top edge of the hood for leverage, then glancing up at *Logan* and giving him a triumphant grin, he thrust into her. *Rogue* let out a throaty moan, wrapped her legs around his hips and braced her hands on his shoulders as he began rocking into her. She tipped her head to one side, exposing the pale skin of her throat and he slid his tongue over her jugular. Moving his mouth back down to her breasts, he blew across her left nipple before swirling his tongue over it and then nibbling on it. _

_As he switched to *Rogue's* other nipple, Scott glanced up at *Logan*, wishing at this moment that he were a telepath, but seeing the mixture of desire and rage on the older man's face realized that 'gift' was unnecessary. Flushed with a feeling of immense satisfaction, he wasn't done torturing *Logan* just yet. Scott braced himself on his hands and raised himself up enough so that *Logan* got a clear view of *Rogue's* fabulous naked body as she writhed beneath him and he thrust into her with renewed purpose. _

"_Deeper!" *Rogue* shouted out, as she grabbed his ass to make her point. _

_Scott released his grip on the hood to push her legs up towards her shoulders as *Rogue* raised her hips, allowing him to slide into her even further._

"_Oh yeah …that's it!" she cried out as he resumed driving into her._

"_I love your tight little pussy," he panted as he felt her inner muscles grip his cock._

"_And I love your big, rock-hard cock," she moaned, returning the compliment. _

_Once again, Scott glanced up at *Logan* and was pleased to see that he was still watching._

_{'This'll teach you to flirt with my girl…now I'm screwing yours.'} Scott thought. _

_He leaned down and flicked his tongue over one of *Rogue's* nipples before giving it a gentle bite. *Rogue* meanwhile was running her hands up and down Scott's back and over his well-toned ass as she continued to writhe and moan under him. _

_Moments later she screamed his name as the orgasm rippled through her and with one final thrust Scott cried out her name as he spilled himself deep inside her. _

"_Damn, sugar, now that's my idea of an afternoon 'ride'," *Rogue* proclaimed with a playful grin. _

_The metal of the car was starting to heat up, so Scott suggested they go to her room for a second round. He was amused and aroused when she sprinted for the house without benefit of putting her clothes back on. Not bothering to cover himself either, he chased her back into the house and up the back staircase. He caught up with her just as she got to her door and pulled her into his arms for a heated kiss. She reached behind her and opened the door to her room and they tumbled through the doorway, still kissing._

"_That was some show."_

_Scott and *Rogue* broke apart and turned toward the source of the familiar voice. _

"_Come to turn down the comforter for us?" Scott asked teasingly as he moved to wrap his arms possessively around *Rogue's* waist. She leaned against Scott in such a way that she was facing *Logan*, giving him full view of her naked body. _

_Noting where *Logan's* gaze was riveted, Scott asked, "Beautiful, isn't she?" _

_*Logan* licked his lips in response. _

"_Do you wanna fuck her?"_

"_Well, I sure as shit don't wanna fuck you,"*Logan* snarled._

_Scott let out a clipped laugh. "Guess Jubilee was wrong when she said you'd fuck anything that couldn't outrun you."_

"_Jubilee wasn't even tryin' to get away from me," *Logan* said with a flick of his eyebrows. _

_Scott just smirked and then pressing his mouth against *Rogue's* ear he asked, "How naughty are you feeling?"_

"_Very." Came her breathy reply._

_Scott gestured with a jerk of his head in invitation for *Logan* to come over to them. Stopping just in front of them, *Logan* dropped to his knees, placed his hands on *Rogue's* hips and began kissing her stomach. _

"_Lick her pussy," Scott ordered. _

_*Logan* buried his face in the fragrant dark curls and began to lick in earnest. It gave Scott a twisted sense of possession that *Logan* could probably taste the fact that he'd been there first. *Logan* paused long enough to instruct Scott to support *Rogue* as he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders then returned his mouth to her now soaking wet pussy. With a few more talented licks and nibbles he took her over the edge and was rewarded with a mouthful of her sweet juices. *Logan* took her legs off of his shoulders, then stood up and unzipped his jeans._

"_Time to return the favor, darlin'," he said as he freed his erect cock. _

"_Can I?" *Rogue* asked Scott. _

_Scott triumphantly shot *Logan* a 'Ha, she isn't going to suck you off until I give her permission' look and then, after a protracted pause, nodded his acquiescence. *Rogue* knelt before *Logan* and proceeded to give him a blowjob. _

_When it became obvious that *Logan* was about to come, Scott pulled *Rogue* away from him. _

"_No swallowing," he said as *Logan's* ejaculate arced up in the air and splattered on the carpet. _

"_You better not pull a stunt like that when I'm fuckin' her," *Logan* growled. _

"_Who says you're gonna have that pleasure?" Scott asked, wondering why he hadn't programmed a less defiant version of Logan. 'Because that wouldn't have been half as much fun', he answered himself. _

"_Whatsa matter, Cyke, scared of a little competition? Afraid she might like fuckin' me more than she does you?" _

"_You're no threat to me," Scott replied dismissively. _

"_Well, guess you've got nothin' to worry about then," *Logan* said and then gave *Rogue* a heated look, which was rewarded with a blush. _

_Scott wrapped his arms around *Rogue* in a display of possession and said, "Just remember she's only on loan."_

"_Yeah, yeah…whatever," *Logan* responded, not bothering to take his eyes off of *Rogue* as he said it. _

"_My rules, or you can take your erection and go home."_

"_Always gotta be the boss…makes me wonder what you're compensatin' for," *Logan* said as he stripped off his white t-shirt, then shoved his already unbuttoned and unzipped jeans down and stepped out of them to reveal his renewed erection. _

"_Come to daddy," he instructed *Rogue* with a crook of his finger._

"_Perv," *Rogue* replied teasingly as she walked into his outstretched arms._

"_No kissing," Scott decreed._

_*Logan* responded to that command by leaning down and capturing *Rogue's* mouth in a devouring kiss. _

_Scott decided right then that he was going to reprogram *Logan* to be more receptive to orders, and oh yeah, with a smaller dick._

_*Logan* meanwhile had swept *Rogue* up in his arms, deposited her on the bed and had proceeded to climb on top of her. _

"_Hey!" Scott snapped, "Who said you get to go first?"_

_*Logan* paused long enough to turn to him and say, "You selfish prick, you just fucked her – now it's my turn."_

"_He does have a point, lovebunny," *Rogue* said._

"_Lovebunny?" *Logan* scoffed in obvious amusement._

_Yup, Scott was definitely gonna have to do something about 'neutering' *Logan*. _

"_And what exactly am I supposed to do while you play hide the weenie?"_

"_Entertain yourself," *Logan* suggested as he made a jerking-off motion. _

"_Or you could join us," *Rogue* offered, extending her hand in invitation._

"_He's not getting his dick anywhere near me," *Logan* immediately protested. _

"_Trust me, you have nothing I wanna rub up against," Scott responded. _

"_Gee, that's a relief," *Logan* said mockingly._

_Scott stood there clenching his jaw in contemplation. He honestly couldn't think of a way that all three of them could be tangled on the bed without him coming into contact with the other person in the room who had 'parts' he wasn't interested in getting acquainted with. He mentally gave himself a kick for not programming a replica of Storm as their 'audience' instead of Logan. He'd been so eager to lord it over Wolverine, that he'd failed to think the scenario all the way through. And now he was stuck with it. _

_Apparently VR*Logan* had about as much patience as the real Logan, and not waiting for Scott to solve this little dilemma, he'd begun to make love to *Rogue*. _

_Scott just stood there, mouth agape, as the porno-come-to-life played out in front of him. _

_*Logan* had *Rogue* on her back, her legs splayed apart – giving Scott a gynecological view of the area he'd so often had his own mouth and cock. He watched as *Logan* positioned himself between *Rogue's* thighs, then with a playful wink and a "Brace yourself, darling", he gave a thrust of his hips and was sheathed inside her. _

"_Oh, yes," *Rogue* moaned. _

_Scott knew she loved the initial thrust of penetration, but was jealous that someone else was eliciting that moan of appreciation from her. She moved to wrap her legs around *Logan's* hips, but he put his hands on her knees and pushed them back towards her shoulders._

"_Ooooooooh," *Rogue* sighed in response to the deeper penetration the angle afforded._

_*Logan* was pistoning into her hard, his hands planted on either side of her holding his weight off of her, so that apart from the point where their bodies were intimately connected, they weren't making skin-to-skin contact. Scott managed to break out of his trance and crossed the room to climb onto the bed so that he was just behind *Rogue's* head. He'd planned to cover her face with tender kisses, but she apparently had another idea when his cock came into her line of vision. She reached up, wrapped her hand around the shaft and began stroking him. Scott closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her cool hand around his warm flesh then snapped them open again when he felt her tongue flick over the head. He angled himself until he was directly over her, making it more comfortable for her to take him into her mouth. She obliged and began to suck him gently, massaging his scrotum in the process. As Scott fucked her mouth he tried to ignore the fact that *Logan* was at the other end thrusting into her. At least with her mouth 'full', he no longer had to listen to the little moans of pleasure the other man had been wrenching from her. A talented *Rogue* soon had Scott careening toward release and he emptied himself down her throat. As he slipped from her mouth, Scott fell backwards but miscalculated and dropped onto the floor._

"_Hey, watch out for those dismounts," *Logan* teased causing *Rogue* to snicker._

"_You okay, baby?" she asked._

"_He's fine," *Logan* said, "His ego's probably bruised worse than his ass."_

_Scott just harrumphed and was sorely tempted to lift up his protective glasses and simply blast *Logan* into the next room. *Logan* meanwhile had resumed his ministrations to *Rogue*, who was definitely 'on board' with the whole thing and writhing beneath him. Scott jumped to his feet having decided that this little scenario was not working out the way he'd envisioned and having no desire to simply watch *Logan* and *Rogue* perform a live sex-act, he walked out of the Danger Room arena and disengaged the program. _

Frustrated and annoyed instead of satisfied, he returned to his room and plunked down hard on the bed, the bounce causing Jean to wake up. In Scott's agitated state he forgot to put up the shields he'd always used whenever lusty thoughts of Rogue consumed him. Jean 'felt' the wave of hunger roll off of him and was just about to turn over and see if she could help him quench that craving when it hit her that it wasn't her he was thinking about. Barring an emergency, her ethics wouldn't allow her to 'read' anyone without permission, but Scott was projecting enough that compromising her principals wasn't an issue in this case. She picked up vibes of intense jealousy and anger directed at Logan over Rogue and was confused why Scott would feel that way. Trying to push aside her own jealous reaction to the thought of Logan with another woman, especially Rogue, she tried to focus on Scott's state of mind, but by this time he'd realized his mistake and raised his shields. She got nothing more from him and was left with just a bunch of unanswered questions. Questions she wasn't sure she wanted the answers to.


	4. Chapter 4

Indecent Obsession – chapter four

Over the next few days Jean kept closer tabs on Scott and was alarmed to discover that his shields were in place almost continuously, which was definitely not a good sign. When she casually mentioned it to him, citing a frivolous reason for trying to contact him and failing, he lamely explained that the open 'link' was causing him migraines. Jean didn't buy it for a minute, but tried to hide her disappointment in the transparent lie. When she and Charles discussed Rogue's progress in controlling her mutation and how the meditation and telepathy were helping, she used the opportunity to bring up the subject of Scott's blatant shielding. Charles agreeing that the behavior suggested an attempt to hide something did nothing to assuage Jean's anxiety. Her mentor recommended that she either confront the situation 'head on' and deal with whatever consequences that action garnered or forget about it completely.

Later that night, and with trepidation, Jean chose the former.

They'd just made love – mutually satisfying love, except that Scott's mental barriers were still firmly in place. Jean realized how much she missed that particular aspect of their relationship – the intimacy that went beyond the mere physical.

"Scott," she began and then faltered, suddenly reconsidering if she really wanted to pry the truth from him or remain blissfully ignorant. She realized that being paranoid all the time was worse, and certainly no way to continue. Besides she might be worrying for nothing she thought, then gave herself a mental slap at the naiveté of that wish.

Scott meanwhile was waiting for her to say something beyond his name, so she swallowed the lump in her throat along with her inhibition and bluntly said, "I thought you should know that I don't believe the migraine excuse. I think you've closed the link because you're having sexual fantasies about someone else."

There – it was out in the open. The knot in her stomach tightened and she felt relieved at having finally said something, yet nauseous at the same time.

Scott's mouth dropped open and in the shock his shields slipped for just the briefest of moments, but it was just long enough for Jean to catch one thought – Rogue.

The look on Jean's face told Scott that she hadn't missed the name.

She didn't need to ask Scott why he found Rogue particularly appealing – apart from the girl's obvious prettiness and simmering-just-below-the-surface sensuality, it was the whole opportunity to stake his claim on uncharted territory – the caveman-mentality desire to be someone's first. The untouchable aspect undoubtedly just added to the intrigue for him.

The awkward silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"I think you should attempt to fulfill your fantasy – get it out of your system, so to speak," Jean found herself telling him.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked in shock – this was not the reaction he'd been expecting. A high-decibel verbal scuffle followed by her telekinetically depositing his possessions in the hallway – maybe, but not this calm suggestion that he bed another woman.

"I want things to go back to the way they were between us," Jean offered in explanation, "and I don't think that's possible until you've explored this urge, find out it's not – as the kids say, 'all that' and realize you and I have a pretty good thing." She ended by taking a necessary gulping breath.

"I do love you, Jean."

"I know you do, Scott, or I wouldn't risk losing you permanently by sending you off to temporarily be with someone else," she said, then added, "I'm also counting on the work necessary to circumvent her mutation being so much effort, and then little Miss Inexperienced being so woefully bad after all that trouble, that you'll regret you ever considered it."

"Jean, I don't need anything beyond…." Scott abruptly cut himself off.

"The fantasy," she finished the thought for him.

Despite the glasses hiding his downcast eyes, Scott still managed to look sheepish.

"I can't, or rather I should say, I won't continue knowing you might be thinking of her while you're with me. I deserve better than that."

When it was apparent that Scott still couldn't find the words to express himself Jean continued, "You may succeed in seducing her, but it's Logan she loves."

He finally said something and it was completely the wrong thing. "And speaking of fantasy material."

"Don't make this about me and Logan," she started to say.

"Maybe you want me to be with her, so you won't feel so guilty about indulging in your own little fantasies about him. Maybe you've even considered exploring the possibility of turning them into reality whenever he finally drags his sorry ass and my bike back here. So if I've been unfaithful first, you'll feel justified to screw him," Scott said, continuing to shove his foot deeper into his mouth.

"You need to get past that, Scott, because it was old when he was still here. Yes, he flirted and yes, I was flattered – but not every woman wets their panties in the presence of the mighty Wolverine – no matter what you insist on believing," she said beginning to get flushed and irritated.

"I seem to remember you doing a little shielding of your own when Mr. Overconfident was around. You've thought about having Logan naked and conscious at the same time, so don't bullshit me, Jean."

"There's a huge difference between a normal reaction to an attractive man and an on-going fantasy. I'm not pretending you're him when we make love, can you claim the same thing about Rogue?"

"When I'm with you – it's **you**."

While still upset over the general theme of this conversation, Jean felt a wave of relief wash over her at that statement. She believed in his sincerity because she wanted – needed – to think that as hurtful as this conversation had become, he wouldn't regress to lying now that they'd been so painfully honest.

Swinging the conversation back to Rogue, she said, "Of course, Logan may gut you if you ruin his plan to be first."

"Granted, he's got a hero complex where she's concerned and she's got a massive crush on him, but he has no romantic interest in her. He acts like an over-protective father, which she seems to have confused with true love."

"Are you kidding? He does love her and not in a fatherly way; he's just canoeing down the river of denial. Let's look at all the evidence. He doesn't leave her on the side of that road despite his admitted aversion to anything even remotely resembling a Good Samaritan act. When he woke up after you'd first brought him in, then after the stabbing incident and then again after the Statue – the first thing he did was ask about her. He panicked when she took off and ignored Charles' suggestion to stay in the mansion to go after her. He went completely ballistic upon hearing her scream when she was strapped into Magneto's machine, to the point of stabbing himself through the chest to get to her. Then he willingly gave her a dose of his healing factor, not knowing if he'd even survive it. Don't you see? It's all about her. It always has been. She'd broken through the walls he'd erected and that scared the hell out of him, so he brushed off my comment about her feelings for him and took off – after leaving her with his most sacred possession no less. And he continues to stay in contact with her; he maintains that link – strengthening the bond even over thousands of miles. When he comes back, and he will, it won't be for me, it'll be for her."

After Jean had gone to sleep, Scott slipped out of their room and went down to the Danger Room. He brought up one of his favorite *Rogue* encounters.

_They were on a pick-up mission, which meant she was in her leather uniform. For some odd reason Jean, and even Storm in the leather didn't excite Scott nearly as much as seeing *Rogue* poured into it. She always had the zipper low enough so that one more twist or really deep breath and she'd spill right out of the buttery-soft material. Thank God his own uniform was broken in so that it had enough room for his hard-on. The parents of the kid they'd been sent to collect were having second thoughts about sending their child away, so Scott and *Rogue* checked into a nearby motel. Conveniently the motel only had one room available and naturally that room had only one bed. Scott flung some cash down on the counter, not wanting to spend the extra time waiting for the credit card to be approved, grabbed the key and got them to the room in record time._

_He closed and locked the door, turned to *Rogue* and without any hesitation told her, "I want you."_

_There was a blur of activity as they stripped each other out of the leather and proceeded to do things all night long that were worthy of a porno script. _

The next morning the bloom of satisfaction from his rendezvous with *Rogue* managed to help him dismiss Jean's comments regarding Logan's true feelings towards the young woman. So maybe Logan did have a decidedly unfatherly attraction toward her, but he wasn't here – yet. All Scott could think about was the 'get out of jail free card' that Jean had handed him last night and the fact that Logan's imminent return meant that time was running out for him to use it.

In class that morning he gave his students a multi-chapter reading assignment so he was free to think about gloves, scarves and sheer body stockings. Knowing it was very inappropriate for him to display a prominent bulge in his neatly pressed dress pants, he had to wait until his classroom emptied out before he could safely head back to his room to jerk off. He wore the leather gloves of his uniform to simulate the hands of a certain tempting brunette. He'd just taken himself over the edge when Charles contacted him telepathically to request Scott's presence in his office.

After cleaning up and composing himself, he made his way downstairs, hoping that Charles hadn't caught the last fragments of what he'd been engaged in doing when the 'call' came in.

He knocked on the door and upon invitation entered to find Rogue sitting across from Charles. Surely he hadn't told her about Scott's indecent obsession and they were all here to discuss it. Scott looked at Charles to see if he could read anything in the man's expression that would give him any clue as to what to expect from this meeting, but the older man's face betrayed nothing. He sat down in the chair to the left of Rogue and flashed her a brief smile. She beamed a dimpled smile back at him and his heart skipped a beat, then he shot his eyes up to Charles when he realized he was probably projecting. Charles' face remained impassive, which mystified Scott as he was expecting a least a stern frown.

"Scott," Charles began, interrupting any further contemplation, "There's a new student from Montreal that requires transportation and I thought this would be a good first assignment for Rogue."

Pick-ups were routine and relatively trouble-free, the perfect assignment for rookie team members.

"Yes, I agree. Who'll be accompanying her?" Scott replied – surprising himself that he'd managed to get it out without any trace of hopeful anticipation that it would be him.

"Jean is in the middle of the annual physicals for the younger children and Storm is in Washington with the spelling bee participants, so I thought you could go with Rogue."

It was like a dream come true.

"I think I can manage that," he answered evenly.

"Wonderful. I want this pick up to be as discreet as possible, so you'll be driving there instead of taking the jet. It's too far to make the trip in one day, so I've had Mildred make the necessary arrangements for overnight accommodations. She has the hotel confirmation along with the address and directions to the boy's home. Any questions?"

"Are we going as civilians?" Scott asked, already knowing that if they were traveling by ground they wouldn't be wearing their uniforms, but it didn't hurt to be optimistic.

"Of course," Charles replied.

Okay, so there went that part of the fantasy.

Later as Scott was packing, Jean silently handed him a box of condoms. Her expression, as he took it from her and wedged it next to the toothpaste in his toiletries bag, was one of undeniable hurt. She'd hoped he'd tell her he wouldn't need them, that while he appreciated her giving him the opportunity to take a temporary break from their relationship without incurring irreparable damage, he'd never really entertained the idea of actually doing it. Jean understood the risk she'd taken by making the offer; she just hadn't contemplated how much it would pain her to know that he was at least going to attempt to seduce Rogue. She made a feeble excuse about needing to check on something in the lab and made a hasty exit from the room. Somehow she managed to make it all the way down to her office before dissolving into tears.

Meanwhile in Rogue's room, Kitty and Jubilee were helping her pack – or rather they were teasing her about what was appropriate attire one wore when faced with the prospect of 'alone time' with the best-looking guy under Xavier's roof.

"It's a mission, not my honeymoon," Rogue reminded them as she rebuffed the offer of a sheer piece of fabric that Jubilee swore was a nightgown, "Besides, Scott hardly thinks of me that way."

Jubilee and Kitty exchanged knowing looks.

"What?" Rogue asked in exasperation.

"Rogue, you really can be quite dense at times," Jubilee stated with a roll of her eyes.

Rogue just stood there looking even more confused.

"Let me put it this way, chica, he sure doesn't get a serious case of 'wood' when he's looking at me or Kitty."

Rogue turned to Kitty for confirmation of Jubilee's declaration. She nodded in the affirmative and Rogue's cheeks flamed.

"If Logan can horn-dog after Dr. Grey, then it's only fair that Scott can have pervy thoughts about you," Jubilee proclaimed.

"Seems fair to me," Kitty agreed.

The blush suffusing Rogue's cheeks shot right down to her toes.

"I can't go on this mission with him. I'll never be able to look him in the face."

"Maybe he likes to do it doggie-style and you won't have to worry about that problem," Kitty offered with a giggle.

Rogue's mouth dropped open.

A phone call from Dr. McCoy requesting Rogue's presence in the medlab gave her an excuse to avoid any further discussion on the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Indecent Obsession – chapter five

Author's note: I'm using the biohazard symbol tattoo again because it's just so fitting. Props to Victoria for the original concept.

Rogue went down to the medlab wondering why Dr. McCoy had summoned her. Surely she didn't need a vaccination to go to Canada.

"Ah, Rogue," the blue-furred scientist greeted her, "I'm sure you're contemplating why I've requested your presence."

As that was obviously a rhetorical question that required no answer, Hank continued, "I've had a breakthrough in one of my research projects that will most definitely be of interest to you."

That statement certainly piqued Rogue's curiosity; the good doctor had her attention.

"Breakthrough?" she asked hopefully. Of course the only breakthrough she'd possibly be interested in would have to do with her mutation, but she didn't want to seem too excited just in case it was something like he'd figured out how to keep ice cream from melting on a summer day.

"I've been working on a formula to temporarily suppress mutations … for those of you who haven't found other more natural methods and, I'm rather proud to announce, I've done it."

Cookie Monster had always been Rogue's favorite "Sesame Street" character and now she wanted to throw her arms around this real live version. Not sure how Hank would respond to such an aggressive display of emotion, Rogue reined in that temptation, but couldn't stop from bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Details, Doc, gimme the details. Do I have to sacrifice a kidney or something?"

"Forfeiting an organ won't be necessary," Hank said reassuringly, not grasping the humor, "I've conceived what I believe is a rather ingenious way of introducing the drug into the system." He held up what looked like a tattooing needle. Turns out that's exactly what it was.

"The formula is in the dye," he began to explain, "and would require re-administrating annually."

"What if I need my mutation? I'd hate to think of encountering Sabertooth in a dark alley one night and being totally defenseless."

"A legitimate concern, most definitely, which is why I've fabricated this piece of equipment that works in conjunction with the formula," Hank replied as he handed her what appeared to be a silver bangle.

Rogue examined the innocent-looking piece of jewelry, discovering it had an emerald embedded in it.

"It's adamantium," he informed her as he took it out of her hand, undid the clasp and slipped it on her wrist. It was a snug fit. "Whenever you need to neutralize the effects of the serum, you simply depress the emerald, which sends a low-voltage current through your system and you'll be … " he fumbled for his words, "_toxic_ for 24-hours."

Forgetting all about proper decorum, Rogue threw her arms around him and squeezed hard.

"Thank you. Thank you," she said as she nuzzled into him.

Hank tentatively wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug in return.

"Now you just need to consider what design you'd like for your tattoo."

"I already know the perfect one … a biohazard symbol."

"Most appropriate," he said with a smile.

The next morning Rogue was patiently waiting in the foyer, unaware that Scott's impeccable punctuality record had been marred because Jean had joined him in the shower.

Jean accompanied him downstairs – looking slightly disheveled, which was exactly the effect she was going for.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Scott started to say when Jean finished the explanation for him.

"We were … busy," she said with a knowingly naughty smile and a wink in Rogue's direction.

Rogue suddenly found the swirls in the marble flooring a lot more appealing than looking at either Jean or Scott.

Behind his protective glasses Scott glared at Jean. Normally such a private person, it wasn't like her to practically flaunt their sex life in public and he was annoyed that she'd chosen this particular moment to change that stance.

"Since everyone's sharing, Rogue has some news too," Jubilee announced.

"Show Scott your wicked tat," Kitty suggested.

Jubilee spun Rogue around and Kitty lifted her shirt up to reveal the biohazard symbol on the small of her back.

"Toxic. I get it," Jean said with a smirk in Scott's direction.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be ironic now that she's no longer toxic," Jubilee informed them.

Jean's face fell.

"Excuse me?"

Rogue gave them the Reader's Digest explanation of Hank's breakthrough. Scott's look of interest and the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth had Jean rightfully worried. The one thing that may have given him pause was suddenly no longer an issue.

As Rogue and Scott were heading out to the garage, Jean was greatly relieved to overhear Rogue saying, "I can't wait until Logan finds out that I'm legal _and _touchable."

Scott would've preferred to take one of the more exotic sports cars, but as there was going to be three of them on the return trip he had to settle for the Mazda RX-8.

Dropping himself into the driver's seat, he leaned over and ejected the N'Sync CD – Jubilee's idea of a joke – and replaced it with Paul Taylor's latest jazz compilation. Glancing at the collection of CD's he'd chosen, he realized they had one distinctive thing in common – they were all seduction music. The decidedly erotic sounds of Taylor's saxophone filled the air and his mind began to drift. Rogue opening the other door interrupted his thoughts.

"Wanna pop the trunk?"

The dark green top that clung to her like a second skin dipped to a 'V', and distracted by the peek of cleavage, it took him a moment to reply, "What?"

"The trunk. For my suitcase," she said, "Unless you want me to do this mission naked."

Not two seconds after that had tumbled out of her mouth, Rogue mentally chided herself and then flushed pink when she saw Scott swallow hard. She didn't have to see his eyes to guess they'd gone wide-eyed at her comment. Great, they weren't even out of the garage yet and she'd already embarrassed herself. Way to go.

She dropped her suitcase into the trunk and then took an inordinate amount of time coming back around the car. Sliding into the seat she noticed Scott's white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

"You know, you should really wear your seatbelt," she said teasingly, knowing Scott wasn't 'in' on the joke she shared with Logan, but needing something to say – in spite of it sounding lame even to her.

Scott released his death-grip on the steering wheel, but instead of reaching for his seat belt he shifted so that his body was turned towards her. Expecting him to make an attempt to change the mood by giving her some sort of pre-mission pep talk, she was totally unprepared for him to lunge at her – his mouth landing firmly on hers. Rogue surprised herself when mere moments later she found herself returning the kiss with equal passion.

Jubilee chose that moment to enter the garage, hoping to catch Rogue before they left, and caught quite an eyeful.

Into the cordless phone she was holding she said, "Yeah, I found her. She's busy tongue wrestling with Scott in the front seat of his car, but I'll tell her you called, Wolvie."

"Don't bother," Logan barked and slammed his cell phone shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Indecent Obsession – chapter six

Author's note: The hotel depicted in this chapter is a real hotel.

Logan had not calmed down by the time he roared into Quebec City. Determined not to get a coffee in one of the trendy cafes that dominated the city, he opted for the first gas station-combination-convenience store he could find. Much to his horror, they'd joined the gourmet coffee craze – giving him a choice of French Vanilla Roast or 'flavor of the month' Cinnamon Spice.

"Doncha got anything I won't have to sip with my pinkie sticking out?" he snarked at the clerk.

The clerk simply pointed in the direction of the refrigerated cases at the back of the small store.

Logan abandoned his quest for java when he saw the neon sign proclaiming 'Beer'. He stomped over and yanked open the glass door, only to be confronted with an assortment of imported brews. He was about to slam the door shut when he noticed a lone bottle of Molson's in the far corner. Grabbing it, he had it opened and gulped down in two large swallows. He walked back over to the counter, dropped enough money to cover the beer, threw the empty bottle at the clerk and left with a loud belch to herald his exit.

Perched on his bike, he opened his cell and dialed the number to Charles' office. He had a few choice words, most of them four-lettered, that he wanted to say to him.

"Professor Xavier's office," Mildred answered.

"Millie, it's Logan."

"Hello, Logan. Rogue's not here," she informed him – assuming that's whom he was seeking.

"It's baldilocks I wanna talk to anyway. Is he within yelling distance?"

"We have this newfangled thing, it's called an intercom," Mildred laughed, "Hold on and I'll get him."

She warned her boss that Logan sounded mad – even more so than usual – so that he'd be somewhat prepared to deal with him.

"Logan, how's Canada?" Charles inquired as nonchalantly as he could.

"I'm freezing my fucking dick off, if ya must know," Logan snapped.

"Maybe you should've absconded with one of the SUVs instead of Scott's motorcycle – that way you would've had a heater," he retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Speaking of that trained chimp … I left Rogue at your pound for stray mutants so she'd be safe."

"And she is," Charles interrupted, "Besides, what does that have to do with Scott?"

"You tell me, Chuck. I called to talk to Rogue, but Jubilee told me that would be impossible for her to do with Scott's tongue down her throat."

After a few seconds of deathly silence, as the Professor wasn't sure how to respond, Logan proceeded to rant – calling Scott a child molester and Charles a pimp.

Once he'd gotten it all out and stopped to take a breath, Charles offered him a solution.

With the name of Scott and Rogue's hotel in Montreal committed to memory, Logan was back on the road.

Scott and Rogue had been on the road for an hour – in blatantly awkward silence.

"Scott."

"Rogue."

They said at the same time.

"You go first," Rogue suggested.

"I'm sorry about …" Scott started and then hesitated, as he searched for the appropriate words, then simply said, "my behavior in the garage."

"I didn't exactly slap you and shove you away," Rogue countered quietly.

"Thank you for not being totally repulsed," he attempted to joke.

"Scott, you're a gorgeous man," she said boldly, "and I'm flattered, but …"

"You love Logan," Scott finished.

"Guess that's not much of a secret," she said, a pale blush tinting her cheeks.

"Instead of a biohazard symbol, you should've just gone with 'Property of the Wolverine'," he replied with a smirk.

"And you clearly have 'Property of Jean' stamped all over you," she shot right back.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed with a wistful look.

"So why'd you kiss me?" Rogue asked curiously.

"It's a long story; one I can't tell you without completely embarrassing myself."

"Worthy of a letter to Penthouse kinda thing?"

"Something like that," Scott answered as he turned crimson from the neck up.

"Awesome."

He turned to look at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked with an amused grin, "Nobody's ever had naughty thoughts about me. I'm honored."

"Are you kidding? I'll bet most of the mansion's post-pubescent boys, as well as a certain bad-tempered Canadian, think about you during 'me time'."

Rogue's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"All guys masturbate, Rogue. ALL."

"Logan's a leftie," she stated, then noticing Scott's quizzical look, touched her temple and added, "I got a dose of his sex-based memories – including how he 'handles' things during …'me time'."

"Ugh, that's more than I want to know about Logan – thank you very much."

"Hey, you brought him into the conversation," she reminded him.

"So, did getting the tattoo hurt?"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"Okay, if you wanna continue discussing sexual stuff, tell Jubilee that everyone on our floor can hear her vibrator."

"Ugh. Point taken. So, this car has a rotary engine, huh? Please explain … in painstaking detail how that's different from other engines."

Even though Montreal was only three hours from Quebec City while Westchester was over six hours driving distance, a mishap with Scott's bike resulted in Logan arriving at the Marriott Chateau Chaplain at virtually the same time as Scott and Rogue.

In fact, the hotel's parking valet was just pulling away from the curb with the Mazda as an eighteen-wheeler lumbered to a halt across the street.

Scott saw Logan jump down from the truck's cab before Rogue did. Even though he'd already decided against using it, he mentally tore up the now worthless 'get out of jail free' card that Jean had issued him.

A heartbeat later Rogue noticed who'd joined their mission and let out an ear-piercing scream that would've made Syrin envious.

Happy with Rogue's reaction, Logan momentarily forgot that he was pissed off by what Jubilee had told him. For someone with adamantium-coated bones, he could certainly move lightening quick when provided with the proper motivation. He was across the street and had her in his arms in record time.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied unconvincingly.

Something besides Logan's unexpected appearance suddenly dawned on Scott.

"Where's my bike?" he asked.

"A funny thing happened to it," Logan began, "Well, you may not think it's so funny …"

"Just get on with it," Scott said with a resigned sigh because no matter what tale Logan was about to tell, obviously it was going to end badly.

"It sorta tumbled down into a ravine and blew up."

"Blew up!" Scott hissed out between clenched teeth, looking like he was about to follow suit and explode himself.

"Yeah. I have the worst luck with vehicles lately."

"How'd it end up in the ravine?" Scott asked pointlessly.

"Weak kickstand," Logan offered.

"Why the hell did you park it on the edge of a cliff in the first place?"

"Hey, you're the one that used a bicycle kickstand on a Harley."

"Oh, so it's **my** fault."

"I accept your apology."

"Apology?" Scott sputtered, "I wasn't apologizing – you stupid hairball."

"Scott," Rogue interrupted, "I'm sure you're relieved that Logan wasn't hurt, right?"

"Well, he does have a healing factor … unlike my bike."

Retrieving his wallet from his back pocket, Logan opened it and pulled out a bill, "Here's a dollar, now quit whining."

"Keep it," Scott retorted, "Use it to buy yourself a new jacket."

"Could you two continue to insult each other inside, because it's freezing out here," Rogue interjected.

"So, happy to see me?" Logan asked as he tucked her under his arm and guided her towards the hotel's entrance.

"You know she is, so quit fishing for compliments," Scott commented.

Logan was tempted to tell Scott that he could plant his lips on his ass instead of on Rogue's mouth but refrained from starting another fight.

"Where's your luggage?" she asked as they entered the lobby.

"My stuff was in one of the bike's compartments, so it got incinerated in the explosion," he replied, then jokingly added, "But as Captain TightAss would say - at least it can all be replaced at Goodwill."

Once inside Rogue spotted the Bar Le Sénateur and went to get them some coffee while Scott checked in.

"Where are you staying?" Scott asked Logan.

"Wherever she is," Logan answered with a tilt of his head towards the bar.

"The hell you are."

"Scared I'm gonna ruin your plans for her?" Logan bit out, "Jubilee blabbed about what she saw in the garage. What she do, buckle her seatbelt correctly and teacher gave her a nice wet kiss? Careful, Scott, or the Board of Education might take away your 'Teacher of the Year' plaque."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, as Scott didn't know how to respond.

"Are you having sex with her?" Logan asked quietly. The look on his face betrayed his fear of the answer.

"No," Scott replied with a shake of his head.

"But you'd like to." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I thought I did. I had fantasies…" he started to admit, then stopped himself and said, "But, it's Jean that I love."

"I gotta remember to send Red a condolence card."

"Real funny. Speaking of sappy confessions, when are you gonna tell Rogue …"

"That I love her," Logan interrupted, completing Scott's unfinished question.

"Wow, you actually said it out loud. I owe Jean ten bucks."

Turning absolutely serious, Logan said, "She's mine. She has been since she climbed into the cab of my truck."

"Yeah, I know," Scott acquiesced, then with a smile added, "Logan, you're such a caveman."

At that moment Rogue returned – carefully juggling three paper cups.

"You're in luck," she told Logan as she handed him one, "They had enough for one more cup in the old pot, so it's sludge – just like you like it."

"Don't suppose there's a shot of whiskey in there?" he asked hopefully.

"Even if she had thought to spike your coffee, she's not old enough to order alcohol," Scott reminded him.

"Well, I can't drink …" she paused, "in bars – or gamble in Vegas, but I'm certainly old enough to …"

"Alright, this conversation is skidding off into dangerous territory," Scott interrupted.

"It's okay, Moral Police Officer, I get the gist," Logan informed him.

"You're giving me a headache," Scott said, rubbing his temple for emphasis.

"Well, we're even – 'cause you're a pain in my …"

"And we're back to square one," Rogue announced, "It's been a long day, can we please defer the pissing contest to another day – like maybe the twelfth of never?"

"Yeah, you really should quit while you're behind."

"In what fantasy realm do you live in, furball?"

"STOP!" Rogue shouted. She darted her eyes around the plush lobby to see who'd witnessed her outburst. Apart from the front desk clerk, who was on the phone and was paying them no heed anyway, there was nobody else within earshot.

In an exaggerated huff, she turned away from them, marched over to the bank of elevators and punched the 'up' button with a little more force than was necessary.

By the time the elevator doors swooshed open, both men were standing complacently behind her.

Once they were all inside Scott pushed the button for the 21st floor then stepped back and leaned against the left wall.

Logan noisily cleared his throat, but Rogue thwarted any plan he may have had to say anything, "Uh, uh – not a word."

They rode up in silence. Rogue was wary, Scott seemed relieved – while Logan gritted his teeth in defiant acquiescence.

They reached Scott's room first. He slid the keycard into the slot, and when the green dot appeared he pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

He was caught off-guard by Logan giving him a hard shove into the room and yanking the door shut.

"Alone at last," he said with a mischievous grin.

It didn't last long. A few seconds later the door to Scott's room had reopened and he was back out in the hallway.

"Very funny."

"What?" Logan asked innocently, "I thought you were in a hurry to take a Tylenol?"

Scott let out a frustrated huff.

"Look, Sir Snores-A-Lot, there's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with you," Logan continued.

"I do not snore."

"Oh yes you do. Even without enhanced senses, I'd still be able to hear you. It's like living next to the railroad tracks. I'm surprised Red hasn't smothered you in your sleep."

"Guys, let's not start this again. Please."

"I don't think it's appropriate for Logan to share a room with you," Scott stated.

"Well then it's not really appropriate for you and Jean, who aren't married, to share a room – but that hasn't stopped you," she replied.

"We're consenting adults."

"Newsflash – so are we," she informed him.

The fight draining out of him, Scott simply nodded and went back into his room. He even closed the door without slamming it.

Observing Logan's victorious grin, she burst his bubble by telling him, "He gave up, so technically you won by default."

"Works for me."

As they walked down the hallway to the other room Rogue told him, "Dr. McCoy came up with a serum to suppress my mutation."

"You mean I don't have to get creative?"

"Oh you'd better still be creative," she said with a smile as she pulled him into a long-awaited kiss.

THE END


End file.
